


Placer Culpable

by flamencos (foldingcranes)



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/flamencos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel aprende que, por más que las conductas de Manuel sean bizarras, joderlo por eso no es una buena idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placer Culpable

Manuel sabe que esto es una pésima,  _pésima_  idea. Pero el actual objeto de su curiosidad lo había estado llamando desde las estanterías de la librería por varios días y sentía que no estaría tranquilo hasta ceder de una vez y dejar al maldito libro ganarle la pelea. El día que decidió que lo llevaría, se aseguró de que nadie lo viese, de que nadie supiese que era él. Era su misión secreta, se convenció, ocultando su identidad detrás de vetustas gafas de sol pasadas de moda. Su conciencia no lo dejaría en paz hasta que tuviese un ejemplar en sus manos.

Tenía todo fríamente calculado. Llegaría a casa, lo leería en silencio, resguardado en la cómoda privacidad de su hogar y luego de acabarlo lo quemaría y olvidaría el incidente por completo. La estrategia perfecta.  
Le basta con cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su casa para instalarse rápidamente en el sofá de la sala de estar y con manos algo dudosas, desliza el infame libro fuera de la bolsa de papel maché que lo escondía. Ya sabe de qué va, no tiene necesidad de leer la reseña, por algo lo ha comprado.  _Los Heraldos del Pacífico_ , reza el título de la portada del libro, acompañado por la fotografía de una dama leyendo una carta.

Manuel se siente realmente idiota. ¡Es sólo un libro!

¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Dudoso aún, abre el libro en las primeras páginas y comienza a leer con atención. Mientras más se adentra en la historia, mayor es la sensación de que no debería estar leyendo una… una novela  _romántica_.

—Ya, filo —cierra el libro de golpe—. No leo más esto.

Contempla unos minutos el libro, que yace inocentemente sobre sus piernas. Quizás deba avanzar algo más…

—¡Qué diablos! —abre el libro con torpeza y continúa leyendo varias páginas hasta llegar a un momento determinante de la historia que hace que el color le suba hasta las orejas. Decide volver a cerrar el libro.

—No, carajo, no puedo seguir leyendo esta cosa —suspira y se pellizca el arco de la nariz, volviendo a echar un vistazo rápido al libro—… pero realmente quiero saber qué le sucederá a la protagonista.

Gruñe, entornando los ojos, exasperado de no poder luchar contra la tentación de continuar leyendo la novela. Vuelve a coger el libro con brusquedad para abrirlo donde quedó y continuar la lectura, su cara poniéndose aún más roja a medida que avanza. Sería extremadamente vergonzoso que alguien lo pillase leyendo una cosa así, ¿no?

Desgraciadamente, olvidó por completo que había quedado de almorzar con… Miguel. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para esconder el libro al sentir el ruido de una llave en su puerta. Sólo se queda allí, pasmado y a medio caerse del sofá tras intentar ocultarse  _él mismo_  tras un cojín.

Desde la puerta, Miguel parpadea con curiosidad contemplando la escena.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —pregunta, la mano aún en el pomo de la puerta— ¿Te olvidaste de que venía hoy?

—¡C—Claro que no! —se olvidó total y completamente, sólo porque estaba distraído. Pero nadie tiene _porqué_  enterarse de ello—. Me tomaste por sorpresa, es todo.

—Qué raro eres —Miguel sonríe con algo de sorna y sacude una bolsa que lleva en la mano—. Traje el almuerzo, ¿me invitarás a pasar a la cocina o prefieres quedarte colgando de tu sofá?

Manuel refunfuña y se levanta de su incómoda posición, sacudiendo un poco sus pantalones. Por un momento deja completamente de lado el maldito libro, que acaba cayendo al suelo sin que él se dé cuenta. Curioso, Miguel se acerca para agacharse a recogerlo y se detiene un momento a observar la portada. Al verla, alza una ceja y mira de soslayo a Manuel, que ya se ha llevado la comida a la cocina.

—Veamos que dice la reseña…

> _“Una pareja vive un amor intenso, pero dividido: la Guerra del Pacífico ha empezado y José, un bombero peruano, debe abandonar a su amada chilena, María Angélica, para unirse al ejército de su país. Enfrentados ahora por el contexto político de sus respectivas naciones, los protagonistas enfrentarán la terrible prueba de la distancia, al tiempo que el miedo y la muerte se ciernen sobre los destinos de ambos países. Ópera prima de la autora chilena Princesa Syra Smith, Los heraldos del Pacífico es una hermosa historia de amor que busca enseñarnos sobre la fortaleza del espíritu y la importancia de hacer frente a la desigualdad.”_

Miguel parpadea.

Vuelve a leer la reseña.

Luego parpadea un par de veces más.

…

—Pfft —Miguel se tapa la boca para contener la risa y con la otra mano abraza su estómago—. Esto es demasiado  _bueno_.

Manuel nunca se le había hecho del tipo… ¿romántico?

—Cállate, Miguel —Manuel bufa, con la cara completamente colorada, e intenta arrebatarle el dichoso libro de las manos—. Y dame eso, me estás poniendo de mal humor.

—Ay, Manuel quiere su novelucha de vuelta —Miguel levanta los brazos, con el libro en las manos aún, evitando que Manuel se lo quite. Pero habiendo olvidado el detalle de que Manuel es más alto, no logra esquivarlo cuando se abalanza sobre él para arrebatárselo y ambos terminan cayendo al sofá. Miguel se queja de dolor cuando siente el peso de Manuel aplastarlo y lo fulmina con la mirada.

—¿Tanto lo querías? —rezonga—. No era para tanto, hey, todos tenemos placeres culpables. El tuyo sólo es especialmente afeminad—-

—No voy a permitir que termines esa frase —Manuel le cubre la boca con la mano. En ese momento, Miguel desvía la mirada hacia el libro que yace olvidado bajo el suelo y sonríe bajo la mano de Manuel. La lame lentamente, logrando que Manuel retire la suya asqueado.

—¿Te parezco un galanazo? —Miguel arquea las cejas con intención de coquetear, como lo haría Martín en cualquier bar cuando tiene la intención de engatuzar alguna dama. Lo triste, para él, es que no parece tener el mismo efecto en Manuel. (Parece más cabreado que seducido.)

—No, me pareces una plaga —Manuel gruñe—. Voy a llamar para que fumiguen mi casa, quizás así me deshaga de ti.

La sonrisa de Miguel sólo se ensancha ante la mueca burlona que se apodera de la cara de Manuel. Sin ningún respeto, coge la corbata de éste para jalarlo hacia él. Sus rostros acaban estando realmente cerca, la delgada nariz de Manuel rozando la de Miguel.

—Y si soy una plaga —Miguel murmura despacio—. ¿Qué haces fantaseando conmigo?

—¡N-No estaba fantaseando contigo! Sólo es una estúpida novela, ya basta —en su tono, Miguel ya puede notar que Manuel se está cabreando. Y antes de que se le quite de encima, vuelve a jalarlo de la corbata para besarlo despacio en los labios. La boca de Manuel permanece cerrada, en una línea fina, hasta que la lengua de Miguel acaricia sus labios y sin percatarse, él termina separándolos para facilitarle el acceso.

Manuel se acomoda a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Miguel, el beso siendo interrumpido por éste último para quitarse la polera. Manuel chasquea la lengua cuando lo ve arrojarla lejos, como si fuese un trapo cualquiera, pero Miguel lo toma de la nuca y lo besa de nuevo, obligándolo a concentrarse.

—Si no fantaseas conmigo, ¿entonces con quién? —Miguel sonríe contra sus labios, riendo con la voz ronca. Manuel lo ignora y lo muerde despacio, desabotonando uno por uno los botones de su camisa. Cuando acaba, la deja caer al suelo.

—¿Nunca vas a dejarme en paz por ese estúpido libro, verdad?

—No.

—¿Me vas a fastidiar por siempre por eso?

—Así es,  _princesa_  —Miguel suelta una carcajada, deleitándose del nuevo apodo que ha elegido para Manuel.  _Genio_ , piensa,  _eres un genio_.

Se hace una pausa, en la cual Miguel se queda quieto observando a Manuel. Él le recorre el pecho desnudo con las manos, bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar al botón de sus pantalones. La anticipación hace que Miguel comience a acalorarse tremendamente en su abdomen bajo.

Y entonces Manuel para y se le quita de encima.

—… Qué estás haciendo.

—¿Qué crees tú? —de pie junto a él, Manuel se cruza de brazos—. Si tanto me vas a fastidiar, mejor te las arreglas con tu mano. Idiota ingrato.

—¡No puedes dejarme con la sopa hirviendo!

—¡Claro que puedo! —Manuel se aleja por el pasillo, hasta desaparecer de la vista de Miguel con el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

Aún desconcertado, Miguel se mantiene quieto y semidesnudo en el sofá, hasta salir de su estupor luego de un rato sentado. Con rabia, se acomoda el pantalón para disimular su erección y va por el maldito libro.

—Me la hizo de nuevo —Miguel refunfuña—. ¡Qué tontería!

Con todas sus fuerzas, lanza el libro por la ventana.

(Y silenciosamente, jura venganza.)


End file.
